Golden Freddy
Fredbear, also known as Golden Freddy is a cursed animatronic bear who haunts the halls of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza at night. He is golden in color because the guy in charge of character design at the time was a big fan of Winnie the Poop and thought that all bears needed to be yellow in order for kids to find them lovable. Unfortunately, Golden Freddy has just as intense a hatred for humans as his successor, Freddy Fazbear. He has been said to be in control from Ned Flanders remotely. History Golden Freddy was once Fredbear in Fredbear's Family Diner with Springtrap, until some kids got fucked up there and they got into a fight after he found out Springtrap went on a night of debauchery with out him. He lost to Springtrap sadly. He was brought by the new Fazbear Entertainment as the star Freddy Fazbear. Once Fazbear Entertainment was bombarded with millions of complaints about missing children who entered the pizza place but never came out (said children were all lined up in the kitchen to be cooked into pizzas), they quickly got rid of Golden Freddy. Sadly, the rest of Fazbear Entertainment turned out to be just as stupid as the character designer. They thought Golden Freddy was evil because he wasn't the "right color." So they created another Freddy who was exactly the same, but was brown instead of gold. Also, they thought stuffing Golden Freddy into a supply closet would actually get rid of him for good. Which, BTW, it didn't, because they forgot to 'KILL HIM FIRST!!!!!!!! ' Luckily, Golden Freddy took care of that himself when he started to worry about college and committed suicide because he couldn't deal with the stress. But then one day when all the toilets in the men's bathroom became killer robots, King Harkinian went into Golden Freddy's closet and took a dump on him. As the King's shit has been known to bring evil, demonic monsters back to life, Golden Freddy rose from the dead. Golden Freddy realized that it was the people's fault that he got stuffed into a closet and had his life totally ruined. He decided to get revenge, like all ghosts do. Golden Freddy spent years using the old animatronic parts to teach himself to use the Laws of Physics to his own will. Then he taught himself how to defy the Laws of Physics at his own will. Then he taught himself how to forge college diplomas. Next, Golden Freddy did the worst thing imaginable: he forged a Super Mega Ultra Zen Master's DeDeDegree in Physics! But as he entered the dining area to spook all the people there, he got a huge surprise when someone pointed to a poster that showed an embarrassing picture of Golden Freddy from some random Christmas party. A devastated Golden Freddy retreated to his closet and cried in there for about 20 hours. But now he has sworn vengeance for reals, and if you so much as look in the general direction of the poster with Golden Freddy, with your own eyes or via a security camera, he'll teleport to wherever you are and just stare at you. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LOOK AT THE EMBARRASSING PICTURE OF ME AT THAT CHRISTMAS PARTY?!" Whatever you do, DO NOT stare into his eyes or he'll kill you on the spot!!!! Likes * Debauchery * Yiffing Dicks * The Office * Breaking the laws of physics * Vengeance * Ned Flanders Dislikes * Springtrap * Brown Shitlord and his friends * His designer * Being replaced * Homer Simpson See also Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Zombies Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Murderers Category:Dangerous Category:Evil Category:Siblings Category:Creepy Category:Nightmares Category:Ghosts Category:Annoying Category:LGBT Category:Pervs Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan Category:Hated Characters